A Game With No Losers
by Lys ap Adin
Summary: One data point is not statistically significant. Riko, Hyuuga, and Kiyoshi, smut.


**Title:** A Game With No Losers  
**Characters/Pairings:** Riko/Hyuuga/Kiyoshi  
**Summary:** One data point is not statistically significant.  
**Notes:** Adult for smut; written for Porn Battle XV. Follows up what happened in Empirical Evidence; 1387 words.

* * *

**A Game With No Losers**

The thing about Riko and Teppei was that Junpei couldn't take his eye off them for a minute for fear of what they'd come up with next. Even so, they still managed to find plenty of ways to short-circuit his brain. He'd swear it was like a game to the two of them or something. No, scratch that—Junpei knew damn well it was a game for the two of them. Fortunately for him, it was a game without any losers.

He still didn't know how Riko and Teppei could be so good at conspiring behind his back like they were—unless it wasn't a conspiracy at all, just the fact that his boyfriend and his girlfriend were both likeminded perverts.

When he said as much, Riko only cocked her head to the side. "You say that like you think it's a bad thing, Jun-chan."

Teppei didn't have anything to add to that, but he did groan. Junpei had known him long enough to be able to translate it as an agreement.

He slid his fingers into Teppei's hair, stroking it lightly as the vibrations of Teppei's mouth sent fingers of heat walking up his spine. "It's not, it's just that the two of you are going to kill me one of these days, and I want you both to be aware of that fact."

Riko simply laughed at him and pressed her fingers into Teppei again. Junpei had a pretty good view of it, since Teppei was stretched out between his knees, ass in the air. Riko had three fingers buried inside him by this point, sunk in all the way to her knuckles. Even with hands as small as hers were, Teppei had to be feeling that stretch. He looked like he was enjoying it—his eyes were closed and all the lines of his face were slack with pleasure. Junpei suspected that Teppei would have been wearing a dreamy smile if it weren't for the fact that he had his lips wrapped around the head of Junpei's cock, sucking on it softly.

Teppei hummed as Junpei stroked his hair; Junpei took a slow breath with the way the easy vibration of it reverberated through him. "You're going to kill me," he said again.

Riko just smiled at him; he could see the slow way she twisted her fingers inside Teppei and feel the way Teppei shuddered between his knees, groaning. "At least you'll die with a smile on your face."

Junpei could admit to the justice of that, at least—his train of thought derailed abruptly as Riko drew her fingers out of Teppei and reached for the lube again. This time it was so she could pass slick fingers over the dildo that jutted out from between her thighs. Junpei swore, soft and reverent, at the obscenely hot picture the two of them made, Teppei stretched out between them, and Riko beyond the sleekly muscled line of his back, bare of everything but the harness riding on her hips, fondling her dildo and making soft sounds as the base of it pressed against her clit. "You should see this," he told Teppei, hoarse.

Teppei cracked his eyes open and let Junpei's cock slip free of his mouth. "Next time," he said, complacent enough about it until Riko shifted forward and guided the blunt head of the dildo against him. Then his eyes went wide and unfocused; he groaned as Riko rolled her hips forward, sinking the dildo into him. Riko groaned too, closing her hands on Teppei's hips as she seated herself inside him. Her skin gleamed with a fresh sheen of sweat, and she panted for breath, lips parted. "Oh," she breathed, husky. "Oh, _wow_…"

Between them, Teppei shuddered; he'd closed a hand on the sheets and it was white-knuckled now. "Please," he gasped, voice rough. "Riko, _please_…"

It was enough to snap Riko out of her brief daze. Her eyes went sharp and focused and she smiled—Junpei shuddered, heat twisting tight at the base of his spine, because that was one of her most dangerous expressions. "Of course," she said, rocking her hips against Teppei. He groaned again, deep in his chest, and rocked back to meet her. She gasped, sharp and startled, grinding deeper into him, and the sounds they made together had Junpei reaching down to cup his cock, stroking it in response to how incredibly gorgeous the two of them were together.

Riko's sharp eyes missed nothing; she slapped Teppei's ass just firmly enough to get his attention. "You're forgetting something, Teppei."

Teppei jerked and shuddered between them, laughing breathlessly. "Sorry," he rasped, raising his head from where he'd pillowed it against Junpei's thigh. He leaned forward and closed his mouth around Junpei again.

Junpei groaned, low and open. "Apology accepted—_fuck_, Teppei!" Pleasure sang along his nerves as Teppei swallowed him down, one long ripple of heat and sensation engulfing his cock.

Riko licked her lips, watching them avidly. "That's so good," she said, rolling her hips forward again, driving into Teppei, who groaned and pushed back. Junpei couldn't stop his hips from lifting up into Teppei's mouth—just like that, they found a rhythm, the three of them moving together, Riko fucking Teppei steadily, each of her thrusts driving him forward. Each time she drew back, Junpei rolled his hips up, sliding his cock between Teppei's lips and fucking his mouth. Teppei moved between the two of them easily, groaning, the heavy muscles of his back rippling beneath his skin and his lips red and wet around the length of Junpei's cock. He shuddered when Riko cried out the first time, grinding her hips against him as she arched and shook through her first orgasm.

Junpei sank his teeth into his lip, groaning at how beautiful she looked, flushed and trembling, her hands tight on Teppei's hips as she continued to fuck him, uttering sharp cries every time pleasure wracked her again. Teppei groaned between them, around Junpei's cock, the sound of it turning urgent. Then Riko swore, breathless, and pulled back from him, sliding free of his body and fumbling with the harness. "I can't," she panted, shuddering, "I can't anymore, it's too much." She got the buckle undone and shoved the dildo away from her body as she slumped against the foot of the bed, trembling.

Teppei whined, the sound desperate, and pulled off Junpei's cock. "Please," he gasped, "Junpei—I'm so close—"

"And you think I'm _not_?" Junpei snapped, already pushing at his shoulders. "Here—c'mon—Riko, can you—?"

Riko roused herself enough to open her arms, catching Teppei as he fell back and cradling his head against her breasts as Junpei pushed his knees up, spreading them wide. Teppei groaned, squeezing his eyes shut as Junpei sank into him. "Yes, _yes_, please, Junpei…!"

"Fuck," Junpei groaned, trembling with how hot and slick Teppei was around him and the way he looked, flushed and desperate, his cock smearing precome across his stomach. He bit down on his lip until he tasted blood and let himself slam into Teppei, hard and deep—one stroke, two—pushed Teppei's knees higher to fuck into him at a sharper angle, three strokes, four… Riko reached down and closed her hand on Teppei. He arched between them, shouting as he came all over himself, and his body wrung down around Junpei's cock, relentlessly tight. Junpei crashed over the edge after him, his groan tearing out of him as heat throbbed through him. He collapsed over Teppei, shuddering, and Riko gave voice to a muffled protest beneath their combined weights.

Neither Junpei nor Teppei were able to move to relieve her, not right away—it was several minutes before they caught their breaths enough to be able to rearrange themselves more comfortably. When they did, Teppei sighed, long and happy. "I call that a successful experiment."

"Mm," Junpei agreed, floating in the afterglow, but it was Riko (of course it was Riko) who said, "One datum really isn't statistically significant."

"No?" Teppei was all innocence. "Guess that means we'll have to repeat the experiment to verify our findings, huh?"

Junpei groaned and covered his eyes. "You're going to kill me _dead_," he said, but as Riko immediately pointed out, that wasn't really an objection at all.

**end**

Comments are always lovely!


End file.
